characters_of_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Porthos (BBC)
The Porthos Heroes of the Story |origin = The Musketeers (2014) |race = Human |occupation = Musketeer General of France's armies |skills = Swordsmanship |hobby = Playing cards |goals = Train d'Artagnan to become a Musketeer (success) Defeat Richelieu and Milady de Winter. To protect the King, Queen and France and the innocent. |family = Marquis de Belgard (father) Marie-Cessette † (mother) Unknown stepmother Eleanor Levesque (half-sister) Antoine Levesque (half-brother-in-law) Elodie du Vallon (wife) Marie-Cessette du Vallon (adoptive daughter) |friends = D'Artagnan, Athos, Aramis, Elodie du Vallon, Constance d'Artagnan, Sylvie, Queen Anne, Milady de Winter, King Louis, Treville, Brujon, Juliette Grimaud, Agnes Bernard, Ninon de Larroque, Samara |enemies = D'Artagnan (briefly), Cardinal Richeliue, Milady de Winter (formerly), Red Guards, Captain Gaudet, the Spanish, Rochefort, Dujon, Marguerite, Lucien Grimaud, Jacques-Michel Bonacieux, Emile Bonnaire }} Porthos is one of the four eponymous main protagonists of BBC's The Musketeers￼. History Porthos is one of the noblest Musketeers along with his friends with d'Artagnan, Athos and Aramis. According to the episodes, "Commodities" and "The Prodigal Father," Porthos was born Marie-Cessette and the Marquis de Belgard). Porthos' mother died when he was very young and raised in the court of Miracles, where he was friends with Charon and Flea, who at one point had a romance with Porthos. He was made a Musketeer by Captain Treville, who felt guilty in his part for his part in Porthos and his mother's ordeal. Porthos has a strong bond with Aramis and Athos and eventually, d'Artagnan as soon as he joined their regiment as their student and later, a fellow brother and comrade in arms. Series 2 In most of season 2, Porthos deals with the majority of the season learning who his father was. Personality Porthos is never afraid to back down from a fight and takes any challenge. This behavior was exhibited in the first chapter and Athos' accounts of the events. He challenged a Red Guard to a card game and also went on to fight him. Porthos was the least of all disappointed when Athos used one of the pitchers to knock the Red Guard out. He later drew d'Artagnan into one in the end of episode 1. Though a reserved character, underneath, Porthos is deeply emotional about his background. Porthos was haunted by his mother's terrible sitatuation. especially when it led him to grow up in the Court of Miracles. According to Aramis, Porthos is a "little touchy" when it comes to his life in the Court of Miracles. He feels angered when it comes to slavery because his mother was once a slave and Porthos lashed out at Emile Bonnaire, a slave trader. He held his mother in the highest regards, even dismissing her former lover as his father and named his adoptive daughter after her He once never hesitated ot help a friend or fellow Musketeer in need. When Athos was imprisoned, Porthos was determined to prove his innocence. Porthos could also be understanding, as he did appear to sympathize with d'Artagnan about his father's death. Porthos was also insightful, such as warning Aramis be careful around his feelings for the Queen. Gallery File:Athos Porthos and Aramis.jpg File:Athos, Porthos and Aramis.jpg File:101 Friends and Enemies 1.jpg File:Porthos 1.05 1.jpg File:Porthos 105.jpg File:Porthos Court.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:The Musketeers Characters Category:2014 Debuts